The present invention relates generally to games, puzzles and other entertainment devices which involve assembly and disassembly of individual elements.
Numerous articles of this type have been designed, and manufactured, and are currently in use. It is believed that it is advisable to provide a new article, which essentially is a ring puzzle, which is different from the existing puzzles.